L'affaire du boucher d'encre
by Zatopecks
Summary: Un nouveau tueur en série sévit sur Londres, semant des morceaux de cadavres étrangement tatoués sur son chemin. Holmes, Watson et Lestrade mènent l'enquête, collaborant tant bien que mal pour faire avancer cette affaire des plus étrange, d'autant plus que le meurtrier semble prendre un malin plaisir à faire tourner le détective en bourrique ! Holmes/Watson en tapisserie de fond.
1. Prologue

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Voilà le commencement de ma première fic Holmesienne (et accessoirement la première fiction que je parviens à terminer)... L'histoire sera donc centrée sur une affaire, de meurtres (sans doute qu'un mystère d'une autre nature aurait été bien moins intéressant - en tout cas pour moi). J'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas d'incohérences. J'espère aussi que tout ça ne sera pas trop prévisible.

L'histoire se passe quatre ans après le second film de Guy Ritchie, et donc un an après la "résurrection" officielle de Holmes qui, si j'en crois Wikipédia, c'est fait passer pour mort pendant 3 années (un jour je lirait les bouquins...).

Je n'en dis pas plus, estimant que le plaisir principal de la lecture est dans la découverte. Il faut juste que je précise que c'est un Holmes/Watson, il y aura par conséquent de l'homosexualité plus ou moins explicite. Donc les gens à qui ça ne plaît pas vous pouvez passer votre chemin.

Pour ceux qui restent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (ou à pointer les fautes, il y en a certainement des tas) !

* * *

**Prologue**

Le violoniste faisait danser son archet sur les cordes, laissant s'échapper une mélodie endiablée qui ravissait les passants. Déjà, certains s'étaient arrêtés, frappant la mesure de leurs mains ou de leurs talons, encourageant le musicien à grand renforts de sourires et de sifflements. Les distractions étaient choses rares dans cette partie de la ville communément réservée au marché aux poissons le matin et aux contrebandiers la nuit.  
Un couple se risqua à avancer pour entamer une danse, les lourds jupons de la dame tournoyant autour d'elle. D'autres suivirent, un vieillard sorti son harmonica, un gamin s'improvisa percussionniste en frappant sur un tonneau de saumure à moitié vide.  
Bientôt, ce fut toute cette portion des docks qui fut en fête, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement déchirant ne retentisse non loin. Le violoniste laissa échapper une fausse note et le concert se termina aussi vite qu'il n'avait commencé, une bonne partie de l'assemblée se précipitant vers les cris tandis que l'autre se dispersait.  
Là, dans la vase puante de la tamise, un bras épais dépassait, auquel manquait des doigts...

L'inspecteur Lestrade descendit de la berline, les traits tirés et la mine morose. Il était près d'une heure du matin et il avait été tiré de son lit de la plus désagréable façon qu'il soit.  
Devant la vingtaine de badauds agglutinés sur le quai, il lança un regard furieux à son lieutenant, lui signifiant silencieusement de disperser la foule. L'homme s'exécuta, hurlant ses ordres aux autres policiers qui sortirent leurs matraques, tâchant d'avoir l'air suffisamment menaçants pour cette assemblée de marins, de truands et de filles de joie. Lestrade enfonça d'avantage son chapeau melon sur ses oreilles et s'avança vers la scène du crime, préparant déjà son petit carnet. Quelques marches plus loin et le voilà à patauger dans la boue nauséabonde. Le flash phosphoré d'un appareil photographique le surprit et il beugla avec mauvaise humeur qu'on sorte ce journaliste de là.  
C'est en se frottant les yeux qu'il se campa auprès de l'officier qui examinait le corps... Ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait.

- Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama t-il en fronçant le nez.  
- Un bras, monsieur.  
- Je vois bien que c'est un bras ! s'emporta l'inspecteur. Où est le reste du bonhomme, voilà la question !  
- C'est en effet une bonne question, cher Lestrade !

L'inspecteur ferma les yeux, priant un bref instant pour que la voix railleuse qui venait de retentir n'appartienne pas à l'homme à qui il pensait.  
Peine perdue : les yeux noirs, les cheveux hirsutes et la pipe calée entre les dents, Sherlock Holmes se tenait derrière lui. Il affichait cette expression malsaine que Lestrade lui connaissait bien pour l'avoir vue trop souvent à son goût : celle qu'il avait quand il était face à un crime _intéressant_.

- Que faites vous là Holmes ? Cette affaire ne vous concerne en rien et nous n'avons pas besoin de vos services, merci bien !

Le sourire du détective s'élargit, ne laissant rien pressentir de bon pour l'inspecteur. C'était déjà bien assez qu'on le tire hors de son lit, et des bras de sa femme, pour se retrouver dans la fange puante de Londres sans qu'il n'y ait à ajouter l'homme le plus insupportable de toute la Grande Bretagne !

- Pardonnez-moi de vous contredire mon cher, mais cette affaire me concerne tout à fait. Voyez-vous, j'ai été engagé par un certain Lord Vuilliard. Je crois que vous le connaissez, c'est un des proches conseillers de la Reine...

Holmes alluma sa pipe d'un geste nonchalant, laissant ses mots faire leur chemin dans la cervelle de l'inspecteur, avant de continuer :

- Toujours est-il que ce bon monsieur m'a chargé de retrouver le capitaine d'un de ses navires de fret qui c'est enfui il y a de cela deux semaines avec la recette de toute une année de commerce. Le bougre était introuvable, je comprend pourquoi à présent.

Les yeux sombres du détective se tournèrent vers le membre livide au sol et l'inspecteur l'imita.

- Il ne reste rien de la victime, comment pouvez vous savoir qu'il s'agit de ce capitaine ?  
- Howard Smith, le capitaine Howard Smith. précisa le détective. Mon mandataire m'a fourni une description assez complète : gaucher, un tatouage d'hirondelle au creux du coude et le petit doigt amputé. Sachez également que le reste de sa personne est pourvu d'une canine en cuivre, d'une large cicatrice à la joue droite et que quand il était encore en mesure de le faire, ce brave homme boitait.  
- D'accord pour le tatouage, mais quand au reste ? Il ne manque pas que son petit doigt... Et comment pouvez-vous affirmer que cette main là appartenait à un gaucher ?

Holmes poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et l'humeur de l'inspecteur baissa encore de plusieurs crans. Il se l'avouait volontiers, quoi que tout bas : ce satané détective était l'homme le plus brillant qu'il connaisse. Mais c'était également la personne la plus hautaine et suffisante qu'il soit, et il était avare en explications, préférant la plupart du temps laisser Lestrade dans la plus parfaire ignorance.  
D'une voix délibérément lente et maniérée, le détective privé commença son argumentation :

- Le cal sur le côté de son majeur indique qu'il tenait sa plume avec cette main là. Ceci étant confirmé par d'autres traces dans la paume : sur l'intérieur de son poignet il y a une bosse qui montre qu'il passait de longues heures à écrire avec la main posée sur son bureau, entre autres. Quand aux doigts manquants, cela n'a rien de compliqué : les plaies sont fraiches pour ce qui est du pouce et de l'index, alors que l'absence de l'auriculaire est parfaitement cicatrisé.

Lestrade se rembrunit.

-Et bien, c'est donc une affaire classée, Holmes. Vous avez retrouvé votre capitaine Smith. Maintenant laissez nous je vous prie.

Pensant s'être enfin débarrassé de lui, Lestrade rangea son carnet et ordonna qu'on emballe le bras exsangue pour l'amener dans les locaux de Scotland Yard.  
Une affaire rondement menée, Holmes lui ayant fourni à la fois l'identité de la victime et le mobile du meurtre : le voleur c'était fait voler à son tour, le reste de sa personne devait sans doute se décomposer au fond de la tamise. Affaire classée donc, il rédigerait son rapport demain. Mais pour l'heure il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui afin de terminer sa nuit.  
Il allait tourner les talons quand il aperçu du coin de l'œil le détective qui semblait inspecter la boue non loin du morceau de cadavre.

- Holmes, que faites vous encore ? lança t-il d'une voix exaspérée.  
- Je cherche des indices mon vieux. Cette affaire n'est pas terminée pour tout le monde.  
- Vous avez retrouvé ce type, je ne voit pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus.

Holmes se redressa et lui adressa un sourire condescendant.

- Mon client exigera sans doute de savoir ce qu'il c'est passé, et surtout connaitre le sort de son argent. Il est bien connu que les hommes les plus riches sont également ceux qui sont le plus proche de leurs sous. Je ne fait que prendre les devants, inspecteur.

Lestrade le dévisagea, espérant trouver une faille dans ce visage trop fier. Comme toujours il n'en vit aucune et décida de laisser tomber. Lord Vuilliard ne reverrait jamais son argent, si ce diable de détective pensait le contraire, et bien tant pis pour lui ! Tout ceci ne le concernait plus.  
Tournant définitivement le dos, il entendit cependant Holmes exiger d'avoir le bras afin de l'examiner plus avant. L'inspecteur lui assura que le bout de cadavre lui serait livré au matin à Baker Street.

Lorsque l'inspecteur retrouva enfin la tiédeur de son lit cette nuit là, il eut du mal à s'endormir. Quelque chose lui avait échappé ce soir... Mais quoi ?

* * *

Voilà donc, un prologue assez court... J'espère qu'il vous aura cependant donné envie de savoir la suite, qui devrait être en ligne dans le courant du week end. Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 - L'indésirable zélé

Hmph, désolé pour le retard d'une bonne semaine, j'ai un peu trente six milles choses à faire ces temps ci et j'avoue que la correction de ce chapitre est un peu passé à la trappe...  
Voilà donc le vrai premier chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne sera pas trop indigeste. J'ai du mal à avoir du recul vis à vis de mon écriture et là je crains de m'être méchamment perdue en dialogues.  
Sinon je regrette vraiment que ce site ne permette pas l'incrustation d'images dans les fanfics... J'ai déjà fait une bonne vingtaine de croquis et d'illustrations, et c'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir les incorporer au texte :/

M'enfin bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - L'indésirable zélé  
**

Watson avançait à grandes enjambées décousues, traînant à sa suite un Gladstone quelque peu essoufflé par le rythme trop soutenu pour ses courtes pattes.  
La lettre qu'il serrait dans son poing était arrivée à son cabinet peu avant onze heures, le faisant bondir comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle venait de Madame Hudson, qui le priait de venir au plus vite à Baker Street : Holmes était blessé. Connaissant la locatrice et ses réserves vis à vis du turbulent détective, une missive d'une telle urgence devait certainement signifier que son vieil ami souffrait gravement.  
Il avait donc renvoyé son patient sans ménagement, pris son chien et son manteau et avait même manqué de quitter son cabinet sans verrouiller la porte tant la nouvelle l'avait affolé.

Avant les tragiques évènements de Reichenbach, jamais Watson n'aurait réagi aussi vivement à ce genre de nouvelles. Après tout, il s'agissait de Sherlock Holmes. Ce satané détective avait toujours eu le don de s'attirer les ennuis et les inimités de toutes sortes, et il n'était pas rare qu'il y laisse quelques plumes. Mais voilà, après avoir passé trois longues années à pleurer sa mort - jamais le docteur n'aurait cru être aussi heureux que le jour où Holmes était revenu parmi les vivants - Watson avait acquis la certitude qu'il ne survivrait pas à un deuxième décès de son ami.  
Depuis lors, le médecin jonglait tant bien que mal entre son épouse, son travail et la surveillance plus ou moins angoissée des faits et gestes de Holmes. Mary supportais de moins en moins qu'il la délaisse de temps à autres pour passer du temps en compagnie du détective et, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Watson n'avait que très peu fréquenté l'appartement de Baker Street. Cela devait bien faire deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Holmes, et il s'en voulait d'autant plus à présent. Il ne cessait de se répéter que ce n'était sans doute rien, tout au plus quelques points de suture, que son vieil ami n'était pas mourant, mais la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait ne cessait d'enfler dans sa poitrine. Si il avait été là, il aurait pu veiller à ce que Holmes ne soit pas blessé, ou il aurait réussi à le pousser à la prudence...

Enfin parvenu devant le 221b, il gravis énergiquement les marches du perron et frappa à la porte... qui s'entrouvrit sous la poussée. La négligence de Madame Hudson l'alarma d'avantage, elle d'ordinaire si maniaque sur ce genre de détails. Il entra et appela la locataire tout en détachant Gladstone. Personne ne lui répondis, et c'est la peur au ventre qu'il se rua au premier étage et ouvrit à la volée les doubles battants menant aux appartements de son ami. Là encore tout était silencieux.

- Holmes ! héla t-il  
- Par ici, Watson ! lui répondit enfin d'une voix calme le détective depuis son ancien cabinet.

Watson écarta vivement les lourds rideaux, dévoilant un spectacle des plus étranges dont seul le logicien savait en créer : il se tenait là, apparemment en parfaite santé, affublé d'une paire de lunettes grotesques et d'un carnet de croquis. Il était penché sur un bras exsangue et mutilé posé sur une petite table, elle même placée au centre de la pièce encombrée.  
Le docteur inspira un grand coup, à la fois terriblement contrarié et grandement soulagé. Il s'accorda quelques instants pour retrouver son calme, déchiré entre l'envie de prendre Holmes dans ses bras et celle de lui coller un crochet du droit.  
Cette saleté de détective l'arrachait à ses patients à l'aide d'un mensonge éhonté, et en plus il ne daignait même pas l'accueillir correctement, trop occupé à sa macabre auscultation !

- Vous avez fait vite Watson, voilà qui est encourageant. dit le logicien sans toujours lever le nez de son carnet.

Le sang de Watson ne fit qu'un tour et il s'imagina un instant saisir ce foutu bras pour l'abattre sur la caboche brune et hirsute.

- Je vous croyait mourant, _encore_ ! s'écria t-il d'un ton lourd de reproches.  
- Il fallait au moins ça pour vous sortir des griffes de votre épouse. répondit le brun, toujours à ses occupations.  
- Mary est à Bristol depuis hier, sa mère est mourante. Et bon sang, ce n'est pas bien compliqué d'envoyer simplement une invitation !

Holmes releva enfin la tête et le dévisagea, le verre de ses lunettes agrandissant ridiculement ses yeux. Watson se fit la réflexion qu'ainsi il ressemblait à une grenouille et ne put contenir son rire qu'à grand peine.

- Et pourquoi diantre êtes-vous ici alors ? lança le logicien, d'un ton beaucoup plus concerné cette fois. Votre belle-mère est mourante, vous devriez être avec votre femme, lui prouvant ainsi votre soutien indéfectible !

Watson se rembrunit. C'est idiot, mais il avait espéré un instant que son vieil ami aurait été sincèrement peiné par la nouvelle. Mais non, fidèle à lui-même, Holmes n'avait tout simplement pas su laisser passer la chance de ne pas lancer une remarque acerbe mettant en doute les liens qui le liait à Mary.

- Elle a refusé que je l'accompagne, mes patients comptent sur moi. Et puis... Madame Morstan ne me portais pas dans son cœur.  
- Prenez garde, Watson, vous parlez d'elle au passé prématurément. De plus, cette aversion de votre belle mère envers vous est assez révélatrice de vos aptitudes à prendre soin de Mary, ne trouvez-vous p...  
- Et donc, pour quelles obscures raisons avez-vous cru bon de m'arracher à mes patients, cher _ami_ ? l'interrompit Watson en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, lui signifiant par là même que ce genre de remarques à propos de son mariage n'étaient pas dignes de quelqu'un ayant ce statut.

Holmes le dévisagea encore quelques instants de ses yeux noirs déformés avant de se racler la gorge en désignant le bras.

- J'aurai souhaité votre avis là dessus mon cher.  
- C'est un bras. répondis le médecin de mauvaise foi.  
- Je vois bien que c'en est un, ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes !

Watson réprima son envie de tourner les talons et s'approcha de la table, commençant son examen.

- L'absence de stigmates semble indiquer que les amputations ont étés effectuées post-mortem. Aucun os n'a été endommagé et les ligaments ont étés sectionnés avec précisions.

Il promena son doigt sur l'os de l'épaule et, sentant des aspérités, il se saisit d'une loupe pour examiner ça en détail.

- Les petites entailles sur l'os indiquent que la victime a été démembré minutieusement, chirurgicalement je dirait même, sans doute à l'aide d'un scalpel.

Après avoir inspecté pareillement les doigts amputés, il se redressa et déclara à Holmes qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, un léger sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres :

- De toute évidence, votre meurtrier est au moins médecin. Même un infirmier n'aurait su accomplir travail aussi soigné.

Cette constatation attrista le médecin : penser qu'un confrère, ayant fait le même serment que lui de préserver la vie, ai pu commettre un tel crime le révoltait. À ses côtés, Holmes retira ses lunettes en soupirant.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais... Mais je soupçonne pire.  
- Un médecin a assassiné et mutilé un homme, que peut-il y avoir de pire ? s'emporta Watson.  
- C'est sa deuxième victime.  
- Un tueur en série ?  
- Je le pense. Même mode opératoire que la dernière fois, et si seulement les similitudes pouvaient s'arrêter là...  
- Dites m'en plus voulez-vous ? demanda le docteur qui, bien malgré lui, se sentais de plus en plus intéressé.

Holmes soupira, sortis sa pipe et la bourra avec une lenteur calculée avant d'en tirer une bouffée. Puis il commença à faire les cent pas autour de la table et de Watson, énumérant scrupuleusement les faits.

- Tout a commencé il y a un mois, une certaine Madame Simmons me demandait de retrouver son mari. Les recherches ont duré près de deux semaines, sans succès hélas. Et puis un gosse l'a découvert... Du moins en partie, sous un banc de Green Park. La jambe gauche, entière, proprement amputée, mais à laquelle il ne restait qu'un seul orteil. Aucunes traces, aucun indice, si ce n'est ça.

Holmes pointa du doigt le tatouage au creux du coude livide. Watson se pencha afin de l'examiner, l'ayant à peine remarqué lors de son examen.

- Il est récent, la chair n'a pas eu le temps de correctement cicatriser autour de l'encre. Je pense qu'il a été fait environ...  
- Cinq jours avant la mort. termina Holmes.  
- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi précis ?

Le détective déboutonna sa chemise et en écarta les pans pour laisser voir un tatouage qui s'étalait sur une vingtaine de centimètres sur son flanc droit : des arabesques et des flèches formant un tout abstrait mais plutôt plaisant à l'œil. Watson faillit s'offusquer que le détective ait ainsi pratiqué ce qu'il considérait comme une mutilation dans le seul but de connaitre un temps de cicatrisation.

- Vous êtes fou, Holmes ! lâcha t-il bien malgré lui.  
- Pas fou, Watson, seulement consciencieux. Et la bienséance aurait voulu que vous me complimentiez.  
- La bienséance aurait voulu que vous ne vous infligiez pas pareille chose !  
- Donc vous désapprouvez ?  
- Donc je désapprouve.  
- A la bonne heure, nous voici à présent sur un pied d'égalité !  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Oui mon cher : vous désapprouvez cet engagement dont je fait preuve envers mon travail, et moi je désapprouve ce choix de vie grotesque que vous avez fait en vous mariant.

Watson lâcha un profond soupir.

- Ne parliez-vous pas de votre enquête ?

La feinte fonctionna à merveille, comme toujours. Holmes adorait se répandre en exposé des faits et en spéculations, surtout en sa compagnie. Watson s'en était rendu compte il y a bien longtemps et s'en trouvait à la fois flatté et agacé, le logicien faisant toujours appel à lui dans des moments critiques de ses enquêtes malgré ses demandes répétées de le laisser en dehors de ses macabres activités.

- Ce tueur est assez remarquable... Il s'arrange pour ne laisser qu'un seul membre à chaque fois, mais toujours celui ayant suffisamment de particularités pour que je puisse l'identifier. Simmons avait subi une blessure en Afghanistan et avait une large cicatrice sur le mollet droit, en forme de S, courant du genou jusqu'à la cheville. Celui ci avait l'auriculaire manquant et des cals propres aux gauchers.

- Vous voulez dire que cette victime là était également une de vos enquêtes ?

Holmes lui résuma brièvement la mission de recherche mandatée par Lord Vuilliard, et soudain Watson se sentis inquiet.

- Holmes, pensez-vous que le tueur en ait après vous ? demanda t-il avec appréhension.  
- J'en ai bien peur. confirma le détective en se frottant le menton. Et ces tatouages... Je suis certains qu'ils sont un message. Un message pour _moi_. Ils sont faits avec une grande minutie, et ce que je pensait n'être qu'un dégradé décoratif sur les bords extérieurs du dessin, il se trouve en fait qu'ils sont parsemés de symboles en négatif. Venez voir, Watson.

Holmes lui fit signe de le rejoindre, et le médecin eut une nouvelle fois envie de le frapper. Un tueur en série, suffisamment malin pour ne pas laisser d'indices, visait personnellement le logicien et... Cet inconscient se plongeait dans l'affaire avec l'air réjoui d'un gamin à qui l'on aurait annoncé que Noël serait en avance !  
Il s'approcha de son vieil ami, lui arracha ses lunettes qu'il avait remises sur son nez et l'attrapa fermement par le col.

Watson se réjouissait régulièrement d'être le plus grand d'eux deux. Il avait ainsi l'impression d'être également le plus fort. Ce qui était faux, il en avait parfaitement conscience évidemment. Le détective avait bien plus de réflexes et d'expérience que lui pour ce qui était du corps à corps, il avait pu s'en rendre compte à maintes reprises. Cependant, en cet instant, ce n'était pas un combat qu'il cherchait, mais bel et bien à secouer assez convenablement Holmes pour parvenir à faire rentrer un minimum de bon sens dans sa caboche.

- Ne vous rendez-vous donc pas compte que tout ceci pourrait être dangereux ?  
- Comme toujours. répliqua le brun d'un ton qui se voulait égal mais qui était légèrement altéré par la poigne du médecin.  
- Non, pas _comme toujours_ ! Ce fou dangereux vous vise vous, _personnellement_ ! Vous pourriez tout à fait être sa prochaine victime !  
- Raison de plus pour l'attraper dans ce cas !  
- Non, Holmes ! En menant l'enquête, vous ne feriez que l'encourager ! Allez donc voir Lestrade, dites-lui tout ce que vous savez et laissez le Yard s'occuper de ça.  
- Votre sollicitude à mon encontre m'honore, mon cher Watson, mais je... En fait je pense que je pourrai mieux argumenter si vous cessiez de m'étouffer.

Trois coups à la porte les interrompirent et Watson lâcha le détective. Ils prirent de concert une attitude détachée en lançant à la cantonade un "entrez". Madame Hudson pénétra dans la grande pièce, sa mine réprobatrice habituelle collée sur le visage s'adoucit cependant quand elle vis le docteur et elle lui fit un accueil chaleureux, se répandant en complaintes vis à vis de son turbulent locataire. Holmes supporta le babillage de la quinquagénaire le temps de reboutonner sa chemise à la vas-vite.

- Je ne vois pas de plateau de thé, _nourrice_. lança t-il d'un ton réprobateur en la fusillant du regard.  
- Parce que ce n'était pas le but de ma visite, _monsieur_. répliqua t-elle mielleusement. Figurez-vous qu'en revenant des commissions j'ai trouvé ma porte d'entrée grande ouverte. elle marqua une pause, le temps d'assassiner son locataire d'un œil noir. L'inspecteur Lestrade est là.  
- Alors faites le entrer, et servez-nous du thé !

Madame Hudson fit la moue et adressa un dernier regard peiné à Watson avant de quitter la pièce, aussitôt remplacée par un inspecteur qui semblait tellement furieux qu'il en avait oublié son éternel chapeau melon. Dès l'instant qu'il le vis, il se jeta sur Holmes et se mis à lui beugler dessus en le saisissant par le col.

- Vous vous êtes foutu de moi ! Vous vous êtes foutus de moi, ENCORE ! hurla t-il en secouant le détective dans tous les sens.  
- Décidément ça devient une habitude, lâchez moi ! couina Holmes en tentant de se dégager, surpris par la force et la colère du petit homme.

Watson assistait à tout ça avec un grand sourire, gravant la scène dans son esprit tout en se disant que depuis le temps que son vieil ami maltraitait ce pauvre Lestrade, il ne l'avait pas volé. Ce genre de déconvenues serait sans doute des plus délectable à romancer, il voyait déjà Mary lire ce passage en riant.

Quand il estima que Holmes en avait eu pour son compte, il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur.

- Allons, Lestrade, qu'est-ce que ce vieux coq a encore fait ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce qui sembla calmer quelque peu le petit homme.  
- Et bien je suppose que... commença Holmes avant d'être coupé par l'inspecteur.  
- Ce qu'il a fait ? Je vais vous le dire ce qu'il a fait ! Ce... mécréant, a menti à la police. Il a falsifié des preuves !  
- Holmes ! s'exclama le docteur, sincèrement surprit.

Ce genre de petite délits n'était pas étrangers au détective, mais lui-même considérait les preuves d'un crime comme quelque chose de sacré. Qu'il les subtilisent, ça, Watson le comprenait parfaitement. Mais qu'il les _falsifient _?

- Si il était possible que vous vous comportiez en homme civilisé, Lestrade, je pourrait peut-être vous présenter mes excuses. balbutia Holmes qui commençait à virer au rouge par manque d'air.

L'inspecteur consentis enfin à le lâcher et le détective s'éloigna immédiatement de quelques pas en se massant le cou.  
S'ensuivit une longue discussion houleuse entre le représentant des forces de l'ordre londonienne et un Sherlock Holmes de très mauvaise foi. Watson tenta d'arbitrer la joute verbale du mieux qu'il le pu, toujours aussi amusé de voir que, pour une fois, son vieil ami était en position de relative faiblesse face à un Lestrade plus que remonté.

Alors que l'inspecteur commençait à menacer Holmes d'un séjour en prison pour délation, le retour de Madame Hudson chargée d'un plateau de thé jeta un silence dans l'assemblée que Watson accueillit avec gratitude. Les trois hommes s'installèrent sur les fauteuils près de l'âtre pour boire et le médecin attendis que les oreilles de Lestrade eurent repris une teinte normale avant de relancer la conversation d'un ton bien plus posé cette fois :

- Vous ne mettrez pas Holmes en prison, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il prudemment à l'inspecteur.  
- A condition qu'il me déballe tout ce qu'il sait. répondis Lestrade en lançant un regard noir au détective qui sirotais sa tasse de thé comme si de rien n'était  
- Et bien, c'est tout à fait légitime.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama Holmes en avalant une gorgée de travers. Il est hors de question que le Yard vienne fourrer son gros nez dans cette enquête !  
- Sherlock !

Watson avait découvert qu'appeler le détective par son prénom lui coupais la chique à coup sûr. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'était un atout qu'il se félicitait d'avoir. Comme prévu, le brun se tus immédiatement, l'air passablement contrarié.

Le médecin profita du mutisme passager du détective pour expliquer en détail tout ce que Holmes et lui avaient découverts. Lestrade bu ses paroles en prenant des notes sans cesse sur son petit calepin.

. . .

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, après que l'inspecteur eût posé nombre de questions et ai tenu à ce que Watson lui montre le bras en décrivant minutieusement ses observations quand à la méthode de mutilation du cadavre, que les deux compères se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

Holmes avait cessé depuis belle lurette de se soucier des autres et était parti s'isoler près du télescope, à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Son violon calé sur l'épaule, il faisait courir son archet sur les cordes en une cacophonie grinçante et désorganisée. Watson s'approcha de lui, en profitant que son ami soit dos à lui pour le détailler longuement.  
Il connaissait Holmes depuis des années, et il pouvait se vanter de le connaître mieux que quiconque, y compris son grand frère Mycroft. C'est pourquoi il décela rapidement la tension de cette silhouette élancée, les imprécisions dans le mouvement du bras droit, la nuque raide... D'ordinaire, le brun aurait été heureux de débuter une enquête de ce genre. Un tueur en série, assez futé pour promettre au détective de longues séances de creusage de méninges intensif. Pour Holmes, ce genre de choses était comme un cadeau tombé du ciel. Certes, un peu plus tôt il avait semblé presque euphorique en lui exposant les faits. _Presque_...  
Watson eut un nouveau sursaut de peur en pensant que son ami ne lui avait pas tout dit concernant cette affaire. Il se racla la gorge, cherchant un moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Lestrade tiens à participer à cette affaire, il m'a dit qu'il comptais tripler les patrouilles et interroger tous les médecins et chirurgiens de Londres le plus tôt possible.  
- J'ai bien peur que cela ne serve à rien. La psychologie n'est vraiment pas le point fort du Yard. Et de toute façon cet homme est trop malin pour se trahir lors d'un pastiche d'interrogatoire. Holmes cessa soudain de jouer et se tourna vers lui, le visage grave. J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire par rapport à cette affaire, Watson.

Le médecin hocha la tête en déglutissant. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu besoin de soumettre lui même son ami à un questionnement houleux, et il en craignait d'autant plus l'issue.

- Les victimes se nommaient Harry Simmons et Howard Smith. "H.S.", l'inverse de mes initiales. Ce ne peux être une coïncidence. De plus, Simmons était médecin de famille, marié et allait être père. Tout comme vous.  
- Et Smith ?  
- Un ancien champion de boxe clandestine, il fréquentait le même salon d'opium que moi et avait été violoniste dans sa jeunesse.

Watson poussa un profond soupir en se frottant la nuque. L'inquiétude commençait à se changer en angoisse dans sa poitrine, et un regard à Holmes qui affichait une mine encore plus lugubre d'auparavant ne fût en rien pour le rassurer.

- Un seul orteil pour Simmons, et deux doigts pour Smith... Pensez-vous qu'il s'arrêtera à cinq victimes ?  
- Je l'espère. Le pire, c'est que je crains qu'il ne nous ai pas laissé assez de preuves pour avancer d'avantage avant le prochain meurtre. Nous avons donc deux semaines pour essayer de comprendre ces tatouages qu'il laisse sur ses victimes.  
- Deux semaines ?  
- C'est le temps qui c'est écoulé entre le premier meurtre et mon contrat pour retrouver Smith.

Nouveau soupir. Watson avait le regard perdu dans le vague, quelque par près du plancher et de la carpette élimée qui avait été jadis un luxueux tapis perse offert à Holmes par son frère. Le pire dans ce genre d'enquête, c'est qu'il savait qu'il y aurait d'autres morts avant que le grand Sherlock Holmes ne mette l'assassin derrière les verrous. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Watson se retrouvait à enquêter - parce que oui, cette fois ci il enquêterait aux côtés de son ami sans aucune once d'hésitation - sur un tueur en série. Le plus marquant resterait Blackwood, mais il y en avait eu d'autres.  
Les corps mutilés de jeunes prostituées de Whitechapel lui revinrent en mémoire. Un admirateur de Jack l'Éventreur, qui avait réussi à massacrer sept pauvres filles avant qu'ils ne le confondent. Toutes ces affaires de meurtres avaient été horribles et éprouvantes, mais là c'était différent. Parce que ce boucher là ne frappait pas au hasard, mais visait son ami, son meilleur ami, la personne qui comptais le plus à ses yeux. Nul doute que si ils ne parvenaient pas à l'arrêter, une de ses victimes démembrées finirait par être Holmes. Et ça, jamais il ne le permettrai !

Un poids sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité et il tomba sur les grands yeux noirs de Holmes en relevant la tête. Son ami lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant en resserrant sa prise sur le haut de son veston, et Watson ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Pourquoi doutait-il ? Holmes n'avait jamais raté son coup, jamais. Et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça commencerait. Ils l'attraperaient, ce boucher d'encre !

* * *

Voilà voilà... Un chapitre dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il faut bien poser le décors...  
J'espère vraiment que ça vous aura donné envie de lire la suite, qui arrivera dans une semaine environ. Tout dépend de mon emploi du temps en fait .

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, histoire que je sache si je vais dans la bonne direction niveau écriture ou si il faut que je rectifie le tir !


End file.
